


How to be a Heartbreaker

by spnpenis



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Paul Pratt fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Dates, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnpenis/pseuds/spnpenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, if it’s that big of a deal, you should just call him!” Jensen calls from the kitchen.<br/>“It’s not that simple!” Jared yells back, not looking away from the number.<br/>~~~<br/>In which Jared and Jensen are dating and date other people too and have a foursome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ye its a marina and the diamonds song  
> deal w/it
> 
> also hahaha what is tenses
> 
> for dani xoxoxoxoxo  
> sorry it took so long

Jared looks up as another drink is placed in front of him.

“I’m sorry, but I didn’t order anything else yet,” he says to the bartender.

“Oh, this was ordered for you, courtesy of the gentleman across the bar,” is his reply. Jared looks up, scanning the bar for a familiar face. He comes across one a lot like his own, smiling and winking at him. Jared feels his cheeks flush slightly, ducking his head as he took a sip of his new drink. The next thing he knows, a heavy arm is resting over his shoulders. He looks up and that same face, so similar to his own, is smirking down at him.

“Do you like the drink?” the man asks.

Jared stutters, he’s speechless. “What’s your name?” he blurts out. _Ugh, I’m so uncool_ , he thinks to himself.

The man laughs, and to Jared it sounds like music. “My name’s Paul, what’s yours?”

“Jared.”

“Nice to meet you, Jared. Do you like the drink?” he asks again.

Jared nods, ducking his head down to stare at his drink. He feels a hand snake around his neck, grasping his chin and pulling his face up so that he looks Paul in the face.

“How about we get coffee sometime then, seeing as you like my taste in drinks so much,” he said, winking. He reaches over Jared’s shoulder and grabs a napkin. Pulling a pen out of his pocket, he scrawls a number on the napkin, handing it to Jared when he’s done. “Give me a call sometime.”

Jared stares after him as he walks away, dumbfounded and speechless, his mouth hanging open.

~~~

Jensen smiles at the barrister as he’s handed his coffee, turning on the spot and walking straight into someone else. His coffee goes flying, spilling over the both of them.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” he says as he looks up at the person he bumped into. He is certainly a handsome fucker.

“No, I’m sorry,” says the stranger in a rich Australian accent, stepping back and reaching for a napkin on the counter. Jensen feels himself blush as he turns to do the same, mopping at the large coffee stain on his chest. He feels eyes on him as he does his best to get the worst of the stain out. He turns again to find the stranger watching him. He feels his blush deepen, and he looks down, continuing to try and take care of the stain.

“My name’s Chris,” he says. “Chris Hemsworth.”

Jensen looks up. “Jensen Ackles.” Chris smiles at him, offering him another napkin. Jensen smiles slightly in thanks, taking the napkin and discarding the used one. “Thanks,” he says quietly. 

Chris continues to watch him as he mops his chest. “Seeing as I spilt your drink, I should really buy you a new one.”

“Oh, you don’t have to, I was the one that spilled it...” Jensen trails off at the look he’s being given.

“It would be my pleasure to buy you a drink, a man as adorable as you,” he smirks, a slight twinkle in his eye. “Here, let me give you my number, you can give me a call when you’re up for a free coffee.”

Jensen’s eyes widen slightly as Chris whips a business card out of the pocket of his trousers, taking a pen out of another pocket and scrawling something on the back of the card.

“Here’s my cell number, don’t be afraid to ring it,” he says, winking at Jensen before he turns and strides out of the small coffee shop, leaving Jensen speechless, bewildered and covered in coffee. It’s only when Chris is out of sight that he realises.

_The fucker called me adorable._

~~~

Jared’s sat on his couch, staring at the napkin with Paul’s number on it. He’s wondering whether or not he should call it.

“Hey, if it’s that big of a deal, you should just call him!” Jensen calls from the kitchen.

“It’s not that simple!” Jared yells back, not looking away from the number.

Jensen walks into the room, holding a mug in his hand. He sits next to Jared and leans his head on his shoulder, also looking at the number. “Do you want to call him?” he asks in a soft tone.

Jared sighs and leans back, Jensen going with him so his head stays on his shoulder. “I guess... He just looked so like me, he might not have noticed because it was so dark, and when he sees me he’ll probably be weirded out by it...” Jared trails off as he drops his hands into his lap and looks down. Jensen sets the mug down on the coffee table and turns to Jared. He reached out with one hand, turning Jared’s face so that he can kiss him.

“If I had two of you to play with, I think it would be the best day of my life,” Jensen mumbles against Jared’s lips. Jared pushes forward, dipping his tongue into Jensen’s mouth. He snakes an arm around the back of Jensen, curling it around his waist and pulling him closer. As he pulls back, Jensen whines slightly.

“It does sound pretty hot...” Jared says. “I think I will call him up. Thanks for the help, Jen.” Jared pulls away completely and smiles at Jensen, who smiles back broadly. He stands up, reaching for his mug once more.

“I knew I could help!” He says as he stretches and leaves for the bedroom. Jared smiles after him as he types the number into his phone, hitting ‘call’ before he can change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha i am a bad writer

Jared looks around the quiet restaurant, searching for the familiar face from the other night. He turns to the waitress.

“Reservation under Padalecki?”

“Right this way, sir.”

She leeds Jared to his table, picking up two menus on the way there. Paul is already sat down when they reach the table.

“Hey, Jared!” he says when Jared reaches the table, smiling a winning smile at him. Jared smiles back shyly, taking the seat across from Paul. Paul is dressed in a crisp, black button down, with black dress pants, and Jared can’t take his eyes off of him. He feels so run down in his plaid shirt and smart jeans.

“Wow, Paul, you look so great,” he says, in complete awe of him.

Paul laughs and smiles at Jared. “You too.” Jared notices the way the corner of his eyes crinkle when he smiles, and he falls a little bit in love with Paul.

Dinner is a blur of food, laughter and smiles for Jared. Every so often he notices something new about Paul, and he files it away in his brain for safe keeping. They eat dessert, and Paul pays for dinner.

“Do you, uh, want to come home with me?” Paul asks with uncharacteristic shyness. Jared was quick to agree. They leave the restaurant and head straight towards Paul’s car. Jared can’t tell what kind of car it is, but he thinks it looks flashy.

They get in the car and drive to Paul’s apartment. Jared thinks that it looks nice and homey. Lived in, even. Paul wastes no time and immediately turns to Jared, kissing him deeply. Jared moans into Paul’s mouth. Paul takes his hand and leads them to the bedroom, immediately pushing Jared down onto the bed.

Paul climbs on top of jared and whispers, “I want to suck you off.” Jared nods up at him, stunned speechless at the turn of events. Paul strips Jared completely and leans down, taking Jared’s dick in his mouth. Paul sucks and licks at Jared’s dick, bringing him to the edge extremely quickly with his technique. Before Jared can come, Paul pulls off.

“Do you have a condom?” Jared asks breathlessly.

“No, but I’m clean,” Paul says.

“Good, me too,” Jared mumbles as he surges towards Paul’s mouth again.

“I don’t bottom,” he says as he strips off the rest of his clothes. Jared nods as he spreads his legs, showing his entrance to Paul invitingly. Paul reaches for the bottle of lubricant on his bedside table, uncapping it and smearing it on his fingers. He reaches past Jared’s balls, massaging the skin there and slipping one finger into Jared’s hole.

“Not very tight, are you Jared?” he murmurs against his ear. Jared gasps as another finger presses through his entrance.

“Don’t stop, Paul, please! Please, stop teasing...” Jared whispers in Paul’s ear. Paul pulls his fingers out of Jared’s ass, and sits back. Jared straddles his lap, grabbing the lube again. He pours some of the slick liquid into his hand and drips it onto Paul’s dick, making him shiver in pleasure at the cool liquid feel. He spreads the lube over Paul’s dick, before positioning himself above it. Jared slowly sinks down onto Paul’s dick, gasping at the sudden stretch and burn. When he’s fully seated in Paul’s lap he shudders, feeling so full with Paul’s entire length inside of him. Paul sucks on Jared’s collarbone, biting occasionally to create large bruises on Jared’s unmarred skin. Jared gasps and moans above Paul, bracing himself on his knees to lift himself up. Paul’s dick slides slowly out of him, and he stops when only the head is left. Paul moves his hands down to grab handfuls of Jared’s ass, squeezing as he keeps working his tongue over Jared’s chest and nipple. Jared sits back down, making sure to keep the slow pace. The drag of Paul’s cock inside of him makes him writhe in pleasure, makes him want Paul to slam him cock inside him until he screams.

Jared bends over Paul and kisses him desperately, aching for his release.

Paul then flips them over and rams into Jared as hard as he can, Jared yelling and moaning as each thrust hits his prostate. Jared can’t help but gasp and moan into Paul’s mouth as Paul leans down to kiss him. Jared bucks his hips, reaching down with one hand to pull at him dick. Paul knocks his hand away and holds it above his head.

“You’re going to come on my cock, and my cock alone,” he growls in Jared’s ear. Jared moans and nods, wrapping his legs tightly around Paul’s waist. Paul moved his mouth to Jared’s neck, licking and sucking and biting while his hip pounded against Jared’s. Jared’s mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. It’s like he’s on fire, every nerve being stimulated to the extreme as he writhed on the bed. Paul’s dick scrapes deliciously against Jared’s prostate, and the pleasure building up inside him snaps. He arches his back and comes across his and Paul’s chests, crying out Paul’s name as he’s blinded by the extreme pleasure. Paul groans against Jared’s neck as Jared’s ass clenches tightly around his cock. Paul thrusts in one more time, grunting as he comes inside Jared.

Paul pulls out of Jared, lying down next to him as he catches his breath. Jared rolls onto his side, tracing his fingers in a random pattern on Paul’s chest. Paul looks at Jared and smiles, leaning forward to kiss him gently. Jared steadily drifts off to sleep, wrapped up tight in Paul’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen calls up Chris the day after Jared’s date. He picks up on the second ring.

“Hello, this is Chris Hemsworth,” his smooth voice comes through the phone.

“Hey, this is Jensen, from the coffee shop the other day.”

Jensen could hear the other man’s smile as he answers. “You’re accepting my offer then?”

“Yeah, I thought I might take advantage of a free coffee,” Jensen replies, smirking. Chris’ booming laugh rings down the phone, and Jensen joins in.

Chris calms down before asking, “so when’re you free?”

“I could go for the coffee right now, if you’re not doing anything?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, I’ll meet you down at the coffee shop in a half hour?”

“It’s a date.”

Jensen looks down at his pyjama-clad self, deciding to take a quick shower before he heads off.

Within twenty minutes, Jensen is dressed in a dark green button down and a pair of jeans. He grabs his keys and leaves his apartment, checking the time on his phone as he goes. Ten minutes, he thinks to himself. I’m gonna make it on time.

He walks the familiar route to the coffee shop, hands buried in pockets, palms sweating slightly because of nerves. He loses himself in his thoughts, distracting himself for the rest of the journey.

Before he knows it, Jensen’s arrived at the small coffee shop. He steps inside and takes a look around, searching for Chris’ golden-blond hair. Right at the back of the room Jensen spots him. Mainly because he’s waving broadly at Jensen, grinning from ear to ear. Jensen flushes slightly, and murmurs “dork” to himself. Shaking his head, and smiling a bit too, Jensen makes his way over to the small table.

“Hey!” Chris exclaims as soon as Jensen reaches him. Jensen thinks he looks like an over-excited puppy. Jensen rolls his eyes as he takes the seat across from Chris. “What coffee do you like?” the other man asks. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I thought I’d just wait for you to arrive before ordering.”

“I like my coffee black, thanks,” Jensen replies, smiling up at Chris. Chris beams back and quickly walks to the counter. Jensen watches as he orders, taking note of the bulging muscles barely hidden by the tight t-shirt Chris is wearing. He could probably rip through that shirt just by flexing, Jensen thinks, tilting his head to get a better look at his firm ass. Chris is wearing tight jeans, which mold perfectly to the round shape of his ass.

Chris turns around to face him, and Jensen’s eyes snap up to Chris’ face. Chris smiles and gives him a little wave, which Jensen returns, blushing slightly.

Chris turns back around to wait for the coffees, so Jensen gets out his phone and fires a quick text off to Jared.

“Just getting coffee with Chris, how are things at Paul’s place?” the text read. He looks up to see Chris with the coffees, making his way over to their table, so Jensen quickly pockets his phone.

Chris sets both of their coffees down, sitting down heavily in his chair.

“So,” he begins, “what do you like to do in your spare time?”

Jensen takes a sip from his coffee before answering. “I like to write. Short stories and stuff like that.”

“That sounds really interesting!” Chris says, grinning at the new information. He leans forward, resting his elbow on the table as he takes a sip of his drink. “Do you have any brothers or sisters or anything?”

“Yeah, I have a brother and a sister. You?”

“I have two brothers, one older and one younger.” Jensen nods as he takes another sip of his coffee.

“So, what do you do for a living?” Jensen asks.

Chris licks his lips before answering, his gaze flicking down to Jensen’s lips for a moment. “I help run a local theatre company with my friend Tom. We also run a small drama class there, to help young people explore their talents!” Chris says, shuffling around in his seat. His foot brushes up against Jensen’s leg before retreating back into his personal space.

“I’m currently in between jobs, but my... roommate’s currently helping me out.”

“Oh, that’s nice of him!” says Chris, a broad smile still on his face.

“Yeah, I’m currently trying to get something I wrote published, so he’s helping me out until I can find a publisher dumb enough,” Jensen laughs.

“I’m sure you’ll get published soon, I’m sure you’re a terrific writer!” Chris exclaims, waving one of his arms for emphasis. Jensen takes another drink of his coffee, smiling as he looks into Chris’ eyes.

“Well, thank you for having faith in me,” he says once he’s finished drinking. Chris laughs, taking a drink of his own.

“If you write as well as you look, you’ll have no trouble,” he says. Jensen goes bright red at the blatant compliment.

“Wow, way to be subtle...” he mutters, just loud enough for Chris to hear, as he stares down at his coffee.

“Subtlety unfortunately isn’t my forté,” Chris shoots back, giving Jensen a soft smile. Chris edges his foot forward again, brushing it against Jensen’s calf muscle and keeping it there. Jensen feels the muscle in his leg twitch at the contact, and he smiles back at Chris.

“Yeah, I’ve kinda noticed.”

Chris laughs again, snaking his foot around Jensen’s leg, pulling it forward so there could be more contact between them. He reaches forward with his free hand and rests it on top of Jensen’s, curling his fingers slightly. Jensen turns his hand palm-up, and entwines their fingers together. He looks up at Chris through his eyelashes, and smiles slightly.

“Tell me more about yourself, Chris,” he says, leaning forward ever so slightly.

“It would be my pleasure.”

They talk for hours, about everything and nothing, revealing more sides of themselves. By the time they leave, the coffee shop is closing.

Jensen gazes at Chris before asking, “call me?”

Chris only nods and leans in for a chaste kiss.

“I will,” he says as he turns to leave. Jensen walks home, feeling giddy. He’s always loved first dates.

 


End file.
